Oft Forgotten
by MakBlaze6
Summary: His name has been lost to history. Little is known about him, though sightings of the strange man have been reported across Ylisse. Who is this forgettable knight, and why is he roaming the world?


_How could he so easily be forgotten?_ he had often wondered to himself.

Despite the fact that he had a daughter, everyone, even said daughter, seemed to somehow forget about him.

For the first few months, it felt relieving. He had gotten the peace and quiet that he had so desperately craved, and Robin had sometimes sent him on stealth missions... In full armor.

Eventually, it had started to grow aggravating. Some of the Shepherds had given his tent to the newest members, Walhart and Priam, and whenever he had reminded Chrom that he had still existed, he was simply told to sleep in the tent with them. Not a very quiet night, more than likely the reason that there were absolutely no tents around the area.

The 'debates' had ranged from whether meat or vegetables were better, to who could juggle the most goats.

_...Why?_

Yet that wasn't the worst part. How could he forget getting left at the Origin Peak when the Shepherds had left after defeating Grima? Given that the island was nearly barren, he had to feed on the remains of some of the Grimleal troop. The nightmares were still occurring since then.

And there was no possible way that he could forget their trip to the Wellspring of Truth. It turns out, the mirage Kellam was just as forgettable as the real one. He had ended up becoming a wonderful conversation partner, and to this day, Kellam still often writes letters to his counterpart.

Even when he had married Sully, not a single soul had even believed it, even when they had been shown the ring that he had given Sully. Most of them had just assumed that it was a trick, and of course it didn't hold back Virion, who had proposed to his wife on multiple occasions. Sometimes, he had done so while Kellam was there.

He wasn't happy. Not at all.

And because of all of these things, he had left to go onto a simple journey. He was to roam the world, perhaps finding the secret of how to control his ability, or to see if he could even get rid of it.

One day... He vowed to return to his family, a proud figure in orange armor. He would be surrounded by adoring fans, each taking not of his presence from miles away.

Or was that simple fantasy? The dreams of a child? What if Naga had never meant for him to be known? Was he doomed to roam the Earth in search of someone who would notice him?

Without a doubt in his mind, he treaded down the dirt path toward hope, his fate undetermined to this day.

_Besides, it's not like anyone will notice that I'm gone._

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Robing jotted through his notepad, eyes darting across the room and monitoring the amount of Shepherds that had remained after the war.

_Stahl..._ He looked across the room, soon spotting the Viridian Knight eating a muffin.

_Check._

_Cordelia... _He had spotted her as well, taking a quill and checking off her name.

_What about Sully...? _He soon found her, sitting at the side of the room and holding a likely younger version of Kjelle.

_Huh. I wonder if Kellam is there...? _His eyes scanned the room, hoping to see the forgettable knight.

_Nope. Can't see him. Maybe he is there. I should ask. _

"Hey, Sully." he walked up to her and waved.

"Eh, what is it, Robin? Wanting to spar?" He was immediately tempted to back away. He didn't want to get beaten by her... again. And most certainly not in front of the new recruits.

"No. I was just wondering if Kellam is here."

"Eh, who?" _Oh... Oh gods, don't tell me she forgot her own husband..._

"You know... The person you are married to..? And had a child with...?" he whispered the last part a bit more quietly, just to be safe.

Her eyes widen. "What?! I haven't seen the little pipsqueak for years!"

* * *

**A/N: Poor Kellam. **

**So yeah... A oneshot, that may very well turn into a series revolving around the other Shepherds. There. Here's my second story. It wasn't one of the ones that I was working on before, so it's clear.**

**Anyways, if I do make a series out of this, (which I likely will) who would you want me to write a chapter about next?**


End file.
